SCP Containment Breach
by UR NEIGHB0R
Summary: Even the most secret of secrets have a way of breaking out. What if that secret were to be in the form of an infamous Foundation? ON HOLD, I'M GOIN' PLACES. CAN'T STOP THIS THOUGH.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone and welcome to my first fanfic in this site. To be honest, this is the first time to write out something like this so I may be a little rusty on this, but hey, everyone is like this the first time they start writing.**

**Anyway, I looked at some stories and, well to be honest, some of the quality in them are downgraded ever since I found . That doesn't mean that all of them are bad. There are some beautiful diamonds out there in the rough. That's why I joined in: to make a game category never made before.**

**Let's go on with the story**

* * *

_Narrator POV_

Crime

To most people, they see crime as a thing that can't go unpunished. Other people see it as a way of living. They steal just to survive. Unfortunately, there are people that can't understand the situation very well and, as a result, they lose their lives. The people that ended up dead in the streets, the things all lying around the floor, and the many things that they did will soon be discovered by someone else and, by chance, they'll find the person that did that said crime. They'll end up arrested for a crime and they'll go to trial, and during that trial, usually someone will be guilty. That person will be prosecuted and sent to either jail or death row, in the case of a murder or a homicide. Then, they'll end up in death row, where people like them are definitely not trusted anymore. The day will come where that person's time has come and they ended up dying for their crimes. From the looks of things, this looks like a DirectTV commercial, right? As a matter of fact, yes it is.

But I'm getting way off topic with this. Then, there are those that end up arrested due to some unnatural circumstances, like being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or making friends with someone who has a shitload of crimes that they did in the first place. In cases like this , they usually find another person that didn't do the crime, but if that person is jailed, well, shit happens and you can't really do much in the first place.

However, there are special times where that person will have a second chance in life. Some say they usually have someone to bail them out. But, in some minds, that is not the case. There is a group of people that are hiring death row inmates for some, well lets just say, unusual experiments and that they need people to volunteer for that kind of thing. Most people would turn down such a thing due to anomalous people. But in the end of that document, they offer that one chance of freedom there. In exchange for your work, they'll offer your freedom. Yes, by working for them, you'll earn your freedom and your life. No one will look at you with that glare anymore. They'll see you as another person that you know that will work with you. Once that information is shown, then there's a madhouse to get to that place, wherever that is.

However, it's not the people that you'll be working out that you should worry about, but the people that you are working with. As a matter of fact, the people that read the letter sent to them never actually looked for the place where it came from. All they ever cared about is their precious freedom and that's just about it.

This will follow up to their own death.

But the facility is something that they have never heard of before. Yes, they knew about the infamous groups like the Wet Bandits and the Toppat Clan(AN: If you get the reference, well good for you), but what they don't know is the many secrets that are within these organizations. Those secrets are something that shouldn't be heard from anywhere.

This is a place where rogue anomalies have been stored and tested on, a place where the wicked is shut out from all of society, and a place where even the most darkest secret will kill you.

This is the SCP Foundation.

* * *

_Unknown Location_

_October 17, 2013, 7:30 AM_

_SCP Foundation-Orientation Room_

As everyone waited, time seemed to stretch on and on as if someone were stretching a rubber band. Unfortunately, the silence was starting to irritate all the inmates as a whisper hovered over the crowd of the orange jumpsuit group. As it turns out, today is initiation day and this will be the day where the rules will be put out in front of them.

"HEY! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS TOLD ME THAT THERE'S FREEDOM. NO ONE TOLD ME THAT WE HAVE TO WORK HERE!" one of them cried out, a man in his late thirties screamed. Once the words slipped out of his mouth, the whisper soon turned into a roar as everyone started either complaining, chatting, or just plain yelling.

"HEY WHERE'S MY STUFF AT?!" one screamed.

"YOU DICKFUCKERS BETTER EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" another one screamed.

Despite the noise, there are at least a few people that retained their calmness. Way in the back, a young teen, no older than eighteen years old, was just sitting in the back while the whole chaos is still erupting. Unfortunately, his name is not known as of yet, for the moment.

* * *

_First Person_

It's funny how life works right? I mean, who would have thought of a place like this and keep it a secret from the whole fucking world? I haven't heard of this place, but I heard rumors of a place where veteran criminals are sent here. I'd never expect to get a letter from them. It was slipped in underneath my big glob of shit they call food.

As I was lost in my thoughts, a man, no less than thirty, walked up to the podium in the back of the room. With that said, he's trying to turn that damn thing on.

"Excuse me please." he tried to pick up attention, but it was unsuccessful.

"If you would all just turn your attention," he tried again, but with very little success. "Okay settle down, I need you to...," but just like last time, it didn't work.

"If I could have your," Okay, now the man is starting to get irritated. Most of the time, they'd stop by now, but there's always that one group that decides to just fuck things up. "Quiet!"

"Will you all please…I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" That got everyone's attention and they did 'shut the fuck up'.

"Alright, now that I have your attention, we may begin. I am Junior Assistant Researcher Doc…..SILENCE!" he boomed. And just to everyone's luck, there's always that one person who doesn't give a fuck. Nice. This happens and the whole fucking thing barely even started.

"Okay, like I was saying, I will be leading your orientation today." Well that's a big surprise.

"Now, you may all be wondering where you are. That's classified. You may be wondering who we are. That's also classified. However, I can tell you that we are a form of a research facility."

As he continued, a lot of the people in the back with me started to get nervous. I'm not exactly sure what is wrong with them, but it's probably because they are shook from their crimes. It's probably some sort of manipulation, but, while the more bad people are sitting here acting scared, here I am still keeping it together. I'm just more panicked mentally. Spending years with a poker face tends to make you an ace in poker, or any gambling game.

"As you may know," the researcher continued, "one of our agents approached each and every one of you and gave you and offer. You can either wait out your term on death row," So basically, he's saying that we'll decide if we can rot in prison…..okay. "Or you could volunteer to participate in our testing facilities for the span of one month." When people heard of this news before, there became a riot to sign up for this stuff. I mean, one whole month and all your crimes will be wiped out, now THAT'S a deal. That's why there are so many people inside this orientation room.

"Obviously, you agreed to cooperate. "The researcher said. "This entails," suddenly one of the guys up front interrupted the orientation. "Wait, I never agreed to anything! What's this bullshit?!" he yelled out. "What? What do you mean you didn't agree? We told you that if you participate, you're free to go at the end of the month. Who wouldn't take up a deal like…" but his words soon became unheard as that man started to panic and, as a result, everyone in the front started to panic. Now that I think about it, they organized us by crimes that we did, from the least dangerous to the most fatal. So basically, I was chillin' at the back.

"Guard, excuse me," The researcher said. Sounds like he had enough. "Can you take him to, yeah, the third door on the left?"

As the guard brought the man out, I got a good look at his face just for a little bit. He was a lanky fellow with big soft eyes and a goatee. As the lanky man was escorted out, the researcher is going to lose it. Massaging his temples, he thanked the guard.

"Like I said, if you can make it through the test procedures, we…" As he was explaining the procedures, a screamed permeated into the room, echoing into everyone's mind. I suspect foul play. "What was that?" one of the guys in the middle said. "Was that screams?" the whole entire room murmured at the possibility before we were silenced by the researcher who disproved it.

"If you can make it through the testing procedures, we'll let you go at the end of the month. You know, provided you cooperate fully." The researcher explained. As he talked with the crowd, I notice a man in front of me who was just so relaxed. It's as he's been here before. Ah, it won't hurt to ask him.

"Uh, hello?" I whispered. The man turns around to show the full beardness on his face. All you can see on his face were his facial hair.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Have you been here before?" I asked. "I mean, it's like you're not even surprised to be here."

"Well," the beard man said. "To be honest, I don't even know why I'm here. Memory is pretty foggy right now and I can't think straight."

"You have amnesia?" I wondered. "Maybe you should tell someone..."

"No, I can't." he firmly said. "It's just that I don't remember much, but do you really want to know what I did in my lifetime?" All of a sudden, his thick eyebrows were raised up to reveal a set of beady eyes, glaring at me for trying such a thing.

"No no no, I'm not here to start anything, all I'm asking is why you are calm about this." I confirmed.

"Like I said before, I don't know." He repeated. "However, I do have this feeling that I've been here before. Déjà vu, yes?"

And that was the end of that.

"Right." The researcher said. Oh yeah, I forgot that were still in the orientation. Apparently, the conversation with the beard man took quite a chunk of the researcher's speech.

"At the end of the orientation," the researcher continued. "You will be directed down the hall where you will get your numerical designation tattooed on your wrist and your chest. This will be mostly painless and once you..." "Wait, why the chest? Is the chest really that important?" One of the people in the front said.

"Hmm? Why the chest? Well in the event of an explosion, it's most likely that it'll be the largest intact chunk of meat left" The researcher joked.

Everyone in the room deadpanned as the researcher was sweating bullets.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm joking! Of course I'm joking! Yes I'm sure! That is very, very unlikely to happen. We haven't had an explosion for the past two months!" He sweatdropped as he was trying to reassure them.

"Hah, look at him!" he laughed as he pointed to one of the very front people.

"He thought I was serious! Heh heh, but, ah, no. You will be getting your designation tattooed on your hand. I was not joking about the tattoos. Well, if you want, you can get it removed at the end of the month." The room murmured as the researcher finished saying that. Then one of the men somewhere in the middle asked, "So do we have to pay for the removal?"

"No, no charge at all. It's a pretty painless procedure actually." He said. "Okay, once you get your new tattoo, you will be escorted to D-Block Alpha-6. This will be your new dormitory: you will eat, sleep, and bathe there."

"So basically, it's just like prison, right?" a woman near the back asked.

"No, you were spoiled in prison, you will not be getting your own cell." He said. "I don't even have my own office, and you want your own cell? Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're off the hook. Just suck it up and go with it." The woman two seats in front of me seem pretty pissed.

"ANYWAYS," just as he was getting to the next sentence, something caught my attention. While I was trying to listen to the researcher, I heard whispers somewhere behind me, but as I looked, it turns out they were monitoring us through a one way glass room. Apparently, the 'high' overseers were too skeptical about letting a few new guys take care of some lowlifes, like us.

"Okay, that pretty much wraps it up. Any questions?" the researcher asked. At that point, several hands shot up in the air. Damn, it's like I'm back in primary school all over again.

"Alright, you, with the-good LORD, man" he cringed as he asked a man in the back. Imagine two face and make the face have a bunch of holes in it. There you go. You have the man in question.

"Did you take a round of buckshot to the face?" "My question?" the man said in a very low baritone voice.

"Yes, your question." The researcher repeated.

"Do we have any medical insurance or health care here? In any case, will you help us if we are injured?" the two face impersonator asked.

"Sure, we have a fantastic team of doctors here, best in the world. Don't worry about your medical insurance here, it won't matter anyways." He assured. "Next. Uh you second to the back."

This man seems afraid. Very afraid. "Umm, is it possible to go back where we came from? I-I-I mean, can we just go back to p-p-p-prison or something?" he said with a stutter.

"No, it's too late to choose death row over here. I don't know why you would want to in the first place."

"I-I-I never made this d-d-decision in the f-f-first place." He tried to argue.

"Well, you got a giant swastika carved into your face, so I don't think you're the best at making decisions. Okay, one more question… ah… yes, you, the one missing the ear."

"You know who else suck at decisions?" the guy with the missing ear said. "Your MOM!"

"Um, that's not really a question." The researcher tried to say. "With all the stuff that she can put in her mouth, it's no wonder that you're the one with the big mouth!"

"Dammit, my mother was a saint!" the researcher shouted seething with anger. "if you say one more word…" "You know who else doesn't stop talking? My…" the guy tried to finish.

"Guard, please, if you could…" the researcher pleaded.

The guard raised the gun as the missing eared muscle man ranted on about his mother.

***BANG***

The ranting missing eared muscle man fell over. A bullet wound through the forehead went through clean to the other side. As everyone was panicking, the researcher tried to calm down everyone.

"Want me to clean up?" the guard asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll send the janitor down later." The researcher said.

As the researcher turned to the new crowd of people, he said, "See? Just stay in line and cooperate. One month, and you're gone. Never have to see this place again. Really, it's that simple."

The man over heading the procedures then got word of another batch of D-Class.

"Attention all personnel. The next group of people will be coming in shortly. Please escort the D-Class to their designated areas." The head of security announced.

"Alright, guards, if you could escort them out, please?" The researcher asked as he rubbed his temples. It's gonna be one of those days.

"Alpha-6, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"That's right, Alpha-6."

"Uh, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"No, I don't care what he said. My mother was a saint." The researcher mumbled, completely being out of it.

As I was guided out of there, I hear the last few words from the researcher, "Goddamit, where's the FUCKING JANITOR?!" before the door slammed shut completely.

* * *

**As of right now, I'm making weekly updates. Read and review and send in either compliments or flames (the good kind, not the burning kind).**

**Also, I'm hiring anyone that wants to be a beta reader. My sister is gonna check up on consistencies, but I'm also asking for any ideas for my story of mine.**

**In any case, live on, my readers.**


	2. To anyone reading this

**Hey guys, and thanks for reading my first fanfic.**

**Unfortunately, I'm gonna have a hard time updating my story due to the fact my family has been traveling as of recently.**

**However, don't worry. I'll be making stories along the way, but I can't upload my stories because there may be no internet over where I'm going.**

**Afterwards, once I come back, I'll delete this chapter and replace it with another one.**

**Again, thanks for reading and stick around for another chapter.**

**UR NEIGHB0R**


End file.
